Life of a Female Warrior
by firestar10590
Summary: save the prince from bad-bloods check find the queen and kings daughters check get highest honor given to a female check attended the royal dinner in your honor to find out your going to be the kings second mate and the princes first mate and bear their children...complicated


Pain so much pain I that's all I feel…s'yuit-de as well. I was supposed to have protected my mei-jadhis from anything and I fail. I'm here bonded against some machinery with chains attach to my arms and legs. My beaten body I see my thwei dipping down. I growled I will not stop I need to save my mei-jadhis. I began pulling and pulling pauk-de machinery is strong. I looked around the poorly lighted room but saw nothing. The door to my prison open I stop to see who came in. I see my two younger mei-jadhis ran to my side. Happiness and grief came to me all I wanted to do is hug them. They squealed and mewed at me with sadness. I let a soft purr come out to let them know I was fine.

"Well isn't this a touching. How S'YUIT-DE the mighty mei-hswei couldn't save his younger mei-jadhis. But yet they still run to him as if he was their savior." A voice said.

A figure stepped out the shadows. When he step into the light I saw it was the ic'jit. The one I was fighting before some of his comrades caught his mei-jadhis. He had to surrender the battle. He felt s'yuit-de doing so. The ic'jit laughed and punch him straight in the face next thing he knows is that he was chained up.

"Yeyinde do not worry brother we ch'dte you." both of his mei-jadhis said. They began pulling the chains trying to get him out.

The ic'jit laughed that pauk-de. His laughed filled the room making his mei-jadhis shake with fear.

"I'll leave you alone on you last moments you will see each." He laughed. As he turned Yeyinde growled.

"What the pauk do you mean last moments? You will not lay an claw on my mei-jadhis." He began to pull against the chains after a short time he felt all his energy being drained but he continued until he lost all strength.

The ic'jit looked with interest at his wrist computer. He walked out looking at the info his computer sent to his mask. I'll have to personally keep an eye on this one's health. I'll want him to still have fight in him the more the better I love to smell of dia-shui in the air the mixer of rage and fear it gets him hot. As he walked to his room he saw one of his warriors walking pass him. He stop when he remember the warrior's request. His warrior ask if he can have the prince's captain for his own little pet. He did remember the warrior fighting greatly he will reward him.

"You young warrior you have fought well you may have the captain. You best make sure he never escapes."

"Yes chief." He says ask he slams his fist to his chest and walks away.

The ic'jit smiled chief he loved the sound of that. He continue walking to his room as soon as he got inside he saw his communicator beeping. He walked and sat on his chair and answer the communicator. It was an allied the leader of the blooded spear. He looked like shit like he just came from battle and gotten his ass kicked more like destroy. He was misses three of his tusks and he had a huge scar slashed a crossed his face.

"_Congrats on capturing the kings and queens brats. Your clan if the talk of the universe. Our spies have said the queen is losing it you have her first born and her only two daughters. I wish I was there to laugh at her. Well maybe not she's a huge bitch she'll kill me." The leader laughed._

"Thank you the battle was quick the prince's guards didn't know what hit them. It was easy to grab those girls they didn't know what was happening. Then again they was supposed to go and start to learn how to survive on their own for a short time. I bet they just been taught how to climb the queen was just had another child that bitch doesn't know how to keep her legs close." He roared laughing at his little joke. Then he stopped and he asked when he saw his injured faced. "What the fuck happened to you?"

_The leader growled. "It was that 'she warrior' that fucking bitch. She founded a camp I happened to be in and she attack she killed half my warriors. When we was battling and my loins was on fire she was hot. When she was attacking me I was too busy looking that her breast go up and down that she cut my face. When I roared in pain she sliced my tusks off. If it wasn't for my first born joining the battle she would had killed me. She kill him that dumbass I told him there's no point trying to play hero if you're going too died. As she was ripping off my son head I ran away better to battle another day. No matter right now she's on top of the wanted list dead or alive. However bringing her alive will get you much more awards. Everyone wants her she one of the few females who still hunts and can bear pups. And she a fucking arbitrator a female arbitrator her trophies are endless…. I will be meeting you very soon. Do whatever with the prince he's not important anymore. Down with the old king and queen!_

Tichinde turned off the communicator he growled to himself. He knew the female arbitrator too well she was always right at his tail. From the planets will he would hunt kill and try to kidnapped pups. She knows his fetishes which is a problem, very few yautja knew it. He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time fear. What if she catches him what will happen? He growled he need to clear his mind once his ally comes and get the brats he would have a lot of time to play with his toy.


End file.
